


Избавитель

by herat



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Балованный принц Асгарда и балованная принцесса Йотунхейма нашли друг друга





	Избавитель

**Author's Note:**

> за последние дни я перечитала хуеву тучу АУшек с Локи!Йотуном, и как его только не гнобила родная семья в каждом из них. Вот буквально в каждом из них. Так что это, так сказать, наш ответ Чемберлену:

\- ...да, - стыдливо, как и положено невинной деве, выдохнула Локи.  
И принцы Йотунхейма, грозные ледяные великаны, еще недавно крошившие асгардских воинов пачками, шумно выдохнули и, кажется, едва не расплакались от облегчения. Уже одно это должно было насторожить жениха. Но могучий Тор был слишком занят любованием своим призом и грезами и первой брачной ночи...  
Он не обрадовался, когда столетия войны остались в прошлом и было решено, что вечный мир между двумя царствами увенчает брак наследника асгардского трона и младшей дочери Лафея. Все девять миров полнились слухами о величайшем позоре Йотунхейма - ущербной принцессе, запертой в ледяном дворце подальше от чужих глаз! Это было немыслимое оскорбление! А потом она явилась ко двору: волоокая, черноволосая, с изящной округлой фигурой и белоснежной кожей, нетронутой асгардским солнцем. Изысканный трофей, достойный могучего война. И все обиды тут же забылись.  
\- Жена моя, - сладко прошептал Тор, наслаждаясь обещаниями, что таило в себе это слово, - не пора ли нам удалиться?  
В ответ Локи вновь стыдливо потупила взгляд и покорно вложила свою изящную ручку в его грубую мозолистую ладонь. И под улюлюканье захмелевшей толпы молодожены покинули пир.  
А счастливые принцы Йотунхейма выпили за здравие нового родственничка. Не чокаясь.

Терпения Тора едва хватило на то, чтобы затворить массивные двери опочивальни. Но стоило ему только протянуть руку к красавице-жене, как та отскочила в другой конец комнаты.  
\- Что это ты делаешь?!  
\- Неужели матушка никогда не рассказывала тебе о том, что происходит в супружеском ложе в первую брачную ночь? - удивился Тор. Несомненно, кто-то должен был объяснить невинной принцессе...  
\- Наша публика осталась снаружи, Громовержец. Спектакль окончен. Или ты и в правду рассчитывал, что будешь ночевать здесь? Со мной?  
\- Время для шуток закончилось, Жена!..  
\- О нет, - зло усмехнулась ледяная принцесса, - время для шуток только началось, Супруг.  
И на глазах обернулась иссохшей старухой, покрытой язвами и нарывами.  
\- А теперь покажи мне, что происходит в супружеском ложе в первую брачную ночь. Если, конечно, сможешь поднять свой _молот_.  
\- Ведьма! - в ужасе и изумлении воскликнул Тор.  
\- А что, папочка разве не упоминал?

\- Псссс, - послышалось где-то впереди, - сюда, скорее.  
И могучий Тор, стыдливо кравшийся в ночи по опустевшим дворцовым коридорам, с радостью кинулся к приоткрывшейся двери... Чтобы оказаться нос к носу с принцами Йотунхейма.  
\- Надеюсь, тебя никто не видел, Громовержец?  
\- Отец не допустит и намека на скандал!  
\- Он увезет _Ее_ обратно домой, стоит тебе только дать малейший повод! - наперебой запричитали ледяные гиганты.  
И вот тут Тор, наконец, начал что-то подозревать.  
\- А как же все эти сплетни об ущербной принцессе?  
\- А кто по-твоему их распускал?  
\- Пока все считали, что отец стыдится Локи, никто и не думал просить ее руки!  
\- А она могла и дальше наслаждаться свободой.  
\- Заправлять двором Йотунхейма, что ей вздумается.  
\- Практиковаться в магии.  
\- На нас!  
\- А потом появился ты, - все же расплакались ледяные гиганты, - избавитель ты наш.

Локи материализовалась посреди покоев на исходе ночи. Еще более прекрасная в первых робких лучах рассвета и оттого еще более ненавистная!  
\- Можешь возвращаться в опочивальню, супруг, - милостиво разрешила она, - слуги скоро проснутся.  
\- Крепись, Громовержец. Мы с тобой, - напутствовали ледяные принцы.  
Очень-очень тихо, чтобы иллюзия их младшей сестренки не услышала.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что так будет каждую ночь!..  
\- Ну зачем же? У меня в будуаре вполне хватит места для небольшой кушетки.  
Кровь Тора вскипела от ярости в жилах. Никто никогда не смел разговаривать с наследником Асгарда подобным образом!  
\- Что случилось, Громовержец? - бесстрашно рассмеялась ледяная ведьма, - ты же хотел трофей. Так вот: меня придется завоевывать.


End file.
